deathwatch_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault Marine
Description Assault Marines are specialists in the brutal art of close quarters combat. They carry a range of weaponry, usually a lethal combination of a pistol and a melee weapon, the most common being the iconic bolt pistol and chainsword. Many choose to take to the battlefield equipped with a jump pack, allowing them to close rapidly on their foes, often descend ing from above in a devastating charge. A Deathwatch Assault Marine is likely to be a warrior who has mastered all of the methods of war, and discovered that he is most skilled at close combat. To serve as an Assault Marine is to go quite literally face to face with the most terrible of Humanity’s foes, and to have pitted wits against the vilest of beasts countless times, and won. An Assault Marine is a master with his chosen weapons combination, and he practices endlessly in their use. Many Assault Marines hone their skills in long duels with their brethren, perfectly willing to risk injury o that their abilities might be honed to perfection. As a result of their training, many Assault Marines uffer more scars than a veteran of centuries of warfare, and they bear them proudly as a sign of their calling. To succeed as an Assault Marine, the Battle-Brother must display a unique balance of patience and impetuousness. He must be a master at judging the exact moment of his charge, allowing his brothers to cover his advance and weaken his target with their fire. Yet, when the moment to charge comes, he must have the courage to commit entirely, to how not a hint of fear or hesitation, for once locked in the lethal dance of close combat, only one combatant will walk away. Some might say that the Assault Marine is hot-headed, and in some instances this may be true. In reality, all are warriors of the utmost skill, schooled in every nuance of every possible style of combat, and able to defeat any foe the galaxy has to offer. When serving in a Deathwatch Kill-team, it is the task of the Assault Marine to close with and engage the enemy in an overwhelming charge. Many of the alien foes the Deathwatch must face are ravening beasts sporting multiple, diamond-hard claws, whipping tentacles, slavering maws or carrying all manner of deadly close combat weaponry. In addition, many are protected by such tough armour (technological or biological) that they can only be defeated in the deadly whirl of close combat. Ranged weapons may be all but useless against such foes, or the environs in which they lurk may preclude the use of ranged weaponry. The number of Deathwatch Battle-Brothers that are deployed as Assault Marines in any given mission depends largely upon the mission itself, and the nature of the enemy. When fighting in the cramped environment of a boarding action, or undertaking an exploration of an ancient alien tomb complex for example, several may be assigned. Even in missions where fewer are likely to be required, it is common for at least one Assault Marine to be deployed, for all too often it is in close combat that the ultimate victory is to be found. Assault Marines can be equipped with a variety of equipment. Some may carry the weapons in which they most excel, while others carry specialised wargear unique to the mission at hand. Most carry a pistol, either a bolt pistol or a plasma pistol, and complement it with a bladed weapon such as a chainsword or power sword. However, the armouries of the Deathwatch contain many m o r e powerful weapons, such as powerfists , lightning claws , and all manner of similarly devastating arms, and the Assault Marine is adept in the use of them all. Some choose not to carry a pistol and a blade, and instead forego one weapon in favour of a combat shield or a storm shield. These are particularly useful against foes that are able to unleash powerful attacks in close combat, allowing the brother to deflect a strike with his shield while delivering a lethal counter-attack with his other weapon. Some Assault Marines arm themselves instead with a mighty, double handed weapon, allowing them to put all of their strength into a single blow, which is capable of decapitating even the mightiest of foes. In addition to their primary weapons, most Deathwatch Assault Marines carry a variety of other wargear, mostly in the form of specialised types of grenade. These are unleashed as the Assault Marine charges or descends upon the screaming jets of his jump pack, disrupting enemy formations and sowing death and confusion in their ranks, laying them wide open to the Assault Marine’s charge. Those Assault Marines who have truly proven themselves throughout multiple actions may be granted access to some of the most devastating and venerated melee weapons in the arsenal of a Watch Fortress. Many of these are unique and ancient, often crafted by the hand of the most revered of weapons smiths. It is a great honour to be allowed to carry such weapons in combat, and every enemy slain by their blade is recorded on a roll of honour, along with the name of wielder. Thus, the legacy of the Assault Marine’s deeds will live on, long after he himself has returned to his parent Chapter or fallen in service to the Deathwatch, defending Mankind against the myriad horrors of the galaxy. Starting Information Skills * Pilot (Personal) (Trained Advanced) Special Abilities * '''Angel of Death''' - The Assault Marine gains the Swift Attack Talent. * Also, choose one: ** '''Wings of Angels''' - The Assault Marine may add 20 metres the movement rate of his Jump Pack with a successful Challenging (+0) Pilot (Personal) Test. When making a Charge whilst using this ability, the Space Marine adds an additional 1d5 Damage to any melee attacks. This ability only functions when in Solo Mode. ** '''Wrathful Descent''' - When making a Charge against a Horde, the Assault Marine may inflict an additional 1d10 damage to the Horde’s Magnitude after a successful melee attack. This ability only functions when in Squad Mode. Advances Characteristic Rank 1 Assault Marine Rank 2 Assault Marine Rank 3 Assault Marine Rank 4 Assault Marine Rank 5 Assault Marine Rank 6 Assault Marine Rank 7 Assault Marine Rank 8 Assault Marine =